Goodbye
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: Alternate cutscene in Hollow Bastion. [M, blood, angst, depressing, immense pain to character, SoraxRiku fluff with dark side. Oneshot.]
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

A Pupp3t Mast00r Story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb!

Warning: Blood. Depressing! And slighting perverted… if you think the way I do.

-x-X-x-

Sora stepped onto the platform. Donald and Goofy had long since disappeared… Sora didn't rightfully know where, or why. But they were forgotten as soon as a familiar form meet the brunet's eyes.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran towards her, "Kairi? C'mon open your eyes… Please."

"She can't. Her heart has fled," A soft voice replied to Sora's pleas.

Sora looked upwards, "Fled? You mean she has no heart…?"

The voice answered, "Yes. But she can regain her heart."

Sora jumped up, "How? I'll do anything!" He wasn't sure though, something tugged on his mind, demanding to be heard. But he wasn't about to pay attention.

A form, cloaked in veins of dark indigo cloth with a heartless insignia in the middle, landed swiftly on the ground, a few feet from Sora. This person had silver hair, long and spiked at the ends. When he raised his eyes, turquoise and lively, Sora gasped.

The boy spoke again, in two tones, one of a boy and another of a man, "You need to release her Sora. Her heart is within you."

Sora reached out, "Riku? Is that you?"

The boy, Riku, nodded, "Yes. This body is Riku's but its owner is now Ansem."

Sora stepped back towards Kairi, unsure of his feelings, "Let Riku go, Ansem!"

Riku just ignored him, instead turning back to their previous conversation, "Kairi needs her heart, and it rests within you. You must release it."

Sora shook his head, "I don't know how…"

Ansem grinned wickedly, "I do."

"How?"

"This way, " Riku plunged forth his keyblade and it struck its target: Sora's heart. Sora gasped for air and reached down to feel the blade.

He looked up at Riku with pleading eyes, "Not like this… Riku, don't you remember? We're friends!"

Riku sneered, "No longer. This pathetic boy's body is now mine."

Sora shook his head, still gasping for air, "You're wrong, Riku's in there somewhere." With his last bit of energy he swung out his own keyblade and struck Riku. But instead of hitting his shoulder the keyblade merely passed through him. But, as it came out, so did another form. It was Riku as Sora saw him on Destiny Islands, and his old body now twisted to show Ansem. Ansem stopped smiling and froze, becoming mistier and mistier until he faded away.

Riku looked around, "How'd I get here…?" He looked at Sora's form lying besides Kairi's, unmoving and most likely dead. The whole thing came back to him in a rush. He sorted through the memories one by one until he found his answer. "So… I did this?" Riku whispered, tears streaking his face. He walked over to Kairi and touched her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled, right before fading away. Riku grasped at where she once was, "Kairi! Kairi… no…" He turned towards his friend's body, wincing and turning away at the memory.

Riku looked back at Sora in time to see Sora's body blackening. Riku crawled towards him hesitantly, "Sora?" Sora's eyes opened, golden and emotionless. Riku leaned in closer. "Sora…?" Riku pleaded with the body, as if willing it to return to Sora's normal form. This time Sora looked at Riku, his mouth opening and closing as if to form words. He sat up, again facing towards Riku.

"I'm sorry Sora… I didn't mean too," Riku muttered through tears, looking away.

Sora stood up. He still looked like Sora, only black. All black with golden eyes that held no emotion. He mouthed words, unable to talk through the darkness.

Riku stood up too, facing him. Riku held Sora by the shoulders and looked him over. Riku had always felt different around him he couldn't place it though and it tormented him through out the day and night. He sighed and looked at Sora's eyes.

They seemed to be looking at his mind, reading Riku's thoughts and analyzing his feelings. They still felt like Sora's eyes, Riku could almost see a hint of blue.

Riku ruffled his hair sadly, looking down and avoiding the truth. Sora just tilted his head and watched.

Looking back at Sora, Riku grabbed him roughly and held his form tight. It was cold, but a bit of warmth seeped through the cold and connected with Riku. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora, a light kiss on the cold lips. He lingered for a minute before realizing what he had done and pulled away. He looked at Sora's blank expression, stunned and confused before turning away and walking a few paces back. He sat down and thought carefully.

Riku did feel something with Sora that didn't make him feel bad, but a burning in his chest. A longing that was so big and obvious Riku was forced to push it aside and enjoy the moment. He did have fantasies about them together, but they were painful and came as nightmares in the middle of the night. It left him feeling confused and upset, longing for someone to help. Riku had to face it: Sora left him feeling good. Unlike any other could. Riku held his head in his hands and moaned softly.

Sora tilted his head again at Riku's motions. He was just as confused and stunned as Riku was, although his emotions were diluted and dull, he was still Sora, just slowly being taken over by the darkness. He touched his lips with his fingers; he then pulled the fingers away and looked at them scrutinizing their outline, as if they could hold the answers to what just happened. He looked up at Riku's hunched form and made his way over there. Sora sat down in front of Riku and touched his knee. Riku jumped and looked at Sora worriedly.

Sora kept his head tilted and lifted his hand, placing it in his lap. After looking at each other for a while Riku lowered his legs, spreading them out and placing his hands behind him. Sora sat up and watched him. They stayed like this for a long while, until Sora crawled over to Riku's lap and sat in-between his outstretched legs. Riku was stunned by Sora's acts but obliged. Riku still lounged while Sora sat in his lap; they both seemed to be looking at something on the walls. Riku boldly sat up and hugged Sora tight, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. Sora leaned back in Riku's arms, relaxing his head in the crook of Riku's neck, breathing down his back. Riku shivered and reached out to pet Sora's hair, his heart beating wildly and his mind not registering.

Sora cuddled closer, breathing on Riku's neck. He brought his legs into his chest and curled up on the elder's lap. Riku sighed and let go of all his doubts; he'd rather be here then anywhere else right now. He held his dark friend in a tight embrace, as if to keep him forever. Even though Sora's new dark form felt cold and unloving he felt a small fire somewhere deep inside. Sora rested his forehead in Riku's shoulder, his eyes looking down at his hands. Riku looked at Sora and Sora looked at Riku. The dark brunet lifted his head and tilted it slightly, to Riku's great enjoyment. The teen loved it when Sora looked at him with that expression, imitating a puppy. He leaned down to kiss him; they held the kiss for a long time not wishing to stop. Sora pulled back and Riku opened his eyes. In his hands was now Sora as he had been before the attack, blue eyes, brown hair, baggy clothes.

Sora's eyes held confusion. Riku didn't look harder to see anything else.

"Um… I… well, heh… It was… Uh…" Riku muttered, blushing and looking away.

Sora kissed his cheek lightly, bringing Riku to look at him. "Thanks."

Riku sighed, "What for? Attacking you? Then…" Riku look for a word, "Then violating your privacy?"

Sora rested in Riku's arms again, breathing down his back, "No. For that kiss."

Riku smiled and lay down, bringing Sora to rest on his chest. Sora curled up and looked at him. Green eyes continued to look up at the ceiling, until the eyes closed. Sora leaned up to kiss Riku's neck, continuing moving downwards to kiss his chest. Riku shivered to Sora's delight, and looked down at him. Sora smiled sheepishly and kissed him lightly. Just as Sora was pulling away Riku grabbed him by the neck and leaned in to kiss him deeply. They intertwined together for hours; time had no meaning in a place such as the one they were in. When they finally came apart, both Riku and Sora lay on their sides facing each other, both sweating and panting.

They hugged again, Sora cuddling close in Riku's arms and slept, Riku nodding off not long after.

When Riku woke up Sora was tossing and writhing in Riku's arms. The brunet was coated in a film of sweat, his pupils rolled around (they were evident through his eyelids). Riku grabbed the younger boy and shook him roughly, "Sora? Sora?" The boy didn't seem to respond but continued to wriggle in Riku's grasp. By this time Riku was thoroughly scared.

Sora went rigid and opened his eyes. Riku stood up and backed away, "Those aren't Sora's eyes…?" Sora came out of the trance and glared up at Riku, a mischievous smile plastered to his face, and something malicious dancing in his coal-black eyes.

A low rumble of laughter came out of Sora, "No. They aren't Sora's eyes. Does it pain you to watch him writhe and squirm?"

Riku winced but covered it up quickly with a look of fake confidence, "Let him go!"

Sora just laughed harder, "Well, it amuses me." Suddenly he went rigid again and collapsed to the floor. This time when he opened his eyes they were blue. "Riku…?" He asked, whispering slightly.

"Sora?" Riku asked, concern evident. He stepped forward and the hall broke out with cries of agony. The strange animal-like, cries echoed off the walls. Riku looked around wildly until he came to rest on Sora. Sora was thrashing about on the floor as if a fish out of water, clutching his stomach and tearing off his shirt. Inaudible notes of pain flew out of his mouth as his face twisted with pain. "GAAH! Riku… it... burns… Unngaah!" Sora was now tearing at his stomach, his fingernails leaving gashing in his flesh, blood blossomed around his fingers and pooled on the floor.

Riku ran forward now and grasped Sora tightly in his arms, "Sora! Please… no."

Sora opened his eyes, bloodshot and ridden with pain. They rolled in the back of his head and he gasped out, arching his back. Once more he tightly closed his eyes and forced himself to speak, "Riku… Aaaahh. Pl-please… make i-it go aw-away. Nnngghhaa!"

Riku tried not to cry, cursing all those responsible, "I don't know how!" Of course he did, he just didn't want to say it.

Sora looked up at him and nodded, clutching his stomach and doubling over, "Ye-yes-AAH! Uuhh… You d-do… Th-th-the sword… Riku. The sword!" He managed to squeeze out, beads of sweat and tears making their way down his cheeks.

Riku shook his head, "No… nononononono…"

Sora screamed out again, ripping his stomach flesh in the process. He quieted and sobbed for a few minutes. It burned Riku to a pile of ash to see his Sora writhing in this much pain; he didn't enjoy watching the brunet tear his own flesh, "Pl-please! Ri-Rikuuu… AHHH! I ca-can't... neeugh! No… ot-other wa-wa-wa-eee!" His last word was twisted by a seizure of pain, shooting down his spine. For a moment he lay in Riku's arms, panting heavily, "Please, please Riku! It hurts…"

Riku was now crying but he knew what he had to do. He nodded solemnly, reaching for his blade, "Goodbye… Sora." He plunged in the blade and Sora screamed in immense pain. Neither boy knew that the deed would be so painful, but it was much worse then before, Riku could even feel it.

Sora regained control in time to reply, "Goodbye, Riku." The brunet leaned up to trap Riku in a bruising kiss before lying limp in the teen's hands.

Riku choked out a sob before taking out the sword and plunging it into his own heart. Both boys lay there until their hearts escaped and intertwined.

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: Aiight, inspiration. I started this a while back when first meeting the RikuxSora crowd. I THEN played the first half of KH2 with Roxas and finished it. That ending will make anyone go emo, I swear… So I sorted through my files and found this one. I finished it up and tada! Now for the perverted-ness. The whole 'pain' scene made me think of Riku inside of Sora so… yea. You figure it out. I'll give a hint though… Lemon. Yes, I did make Sora and Riku die, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT! HUH! HUUUUH!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
